Silence of a dreamless sleep
by XFallenHoshiX
Summary: Fate, is a power that is out of our control, it has already been wrote down for each of us. But isn't the choice to give or take a life away our own actions of free will?
1. Prologue

**I decided to get back into writing to take my mind off my over due English essay, I mean, How am I honestly supposed to know why William Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet? Erm cos he was bored and wanted to make money?! **

Prologue

Tart was bored. He literally had nothing to do, everything he could try, he had tried. He had a go at sleeping but at 4 o'clock in the afternoon, that was hard. He had a quick snack, but that didn't last long. Tart was so bored he decided to understand human culture, so he teleported to the ships store cupboard and stole a human bored game. After reading the instructions the young alien realized Monopoly needed more than one person, and this game didn't really need physical strength or academic brainpower; you just needed to land on the purple squares.

He snickered "I can final beat Kish and Pai, then they will never forget my triumph!"

"o'h Pai" Tart called hovering around the ship

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai" he continuously screamed until he flew into the dark laboratory.

The door sharply shut behind him, with Tart hoping he was not alone in the cold steel room

"Pai come out now! Please? Its creepy in here" He whimpered

Tart's eyes caught sight or a large glowing object hid behind a red cloth, with a sense of curiosity overcoming his mind. Something about it looked strange, it seemed to give him a small feeling in the pit of his stomach that screamed trouble. Yet closer and closer he came, the small alien reach out his hand and peel back the cloth. Until something stopped him

"Ow" Tart cried

A large pale hand slapped across his small face sending him to the floor as Pai looked down on his teammate.

"P-Pai what's going on" Tart stuttered in shock as Pai's face came closer to his own

"What did you see?" the Indigo eyed alien whispered aggressively

**That's all for now I wanna watch some more Naruto before I start on my other pieces of homework…. **


	2. 1

**I was too busy talking about homework that I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is: **

**I don't own Tokyo mew mew sniff**

Chapter 1

The brown-eyed girl quickly stepped amongst the bright streetlights and city signs. Her red hair swaying in the breeze with her grey sailor uniform becoming slightly damp, She hated the rain.

Her pale legs started to pick up speed with her school brief case knocking into her knees as she ran. Ichigo was panting as her speed increase when the rain fell heavily upon her.

"Got to run fast, have to stay dry. Must. Meet. Aoyama- Kun!" She gasped as she passed shop after shop

But a voice made her stopped and become as still as stone

"Konichiwa, my little Koneko-Chan"

"Kisshu!" She cried, he was honestly the last person she wanted to see, Literally she would have even been more pleased if her maths teacher Honda-Sensei would step in front of her. (After many late homework's, Ichigo and her maths teacher were not the best of friends).

Ichigo bit her lips as she tried to ignore the alien and keep walking towards her destination.

Kish began to whine, "Aww c'mon Koneko-chan, all I want is to talk maybe even a kiss?" He raised his eyebrow

Ichigo turned giving him a hurtful stare, obviously today had not been the best; the strawberry was not to be trifled with.

"Kisshu! Leave now! Before I metamorphosis and kick your Alien backside from here to Europe" she warned as her eyes flicked to from the near by alley

He sighed as he shook his head

"o'h o'h my dear koneko-ch-

He looked down

"W-Where did she go?" Kish wondered as he scratched his head when suddenly

NYAN!!!

A black fuzz ball shouted as it leapt out of the alley.

"What is this?" The alien pondered stroking his chin and picking up the animal from a near by puddle as it screamed

"Nya!! NYA!! NYAN!!" as it also hissed violently shaking its limbs causing Kish to hold it at arms length.

"Soooo this is what a real Neko looks like" his head zoomed in on the distressed cat and with one large swipe it scratched him along the cheek.

"Hmmmmmmmm You do actually remind me of Koneko-chan" he giggled

CRUNCH

"AHHHHHHHHH" Kish screamed in pain as the black cat dangled from his arm, with the alien's bicep in its jaws.

"Get off! GET off!! GET OFF! GETT OFF GETTOFFFF!" Kish screamed as he franticly waved his arm and with one hard swing the cat fell into the roadside gutter.

"What on Earth did I do to you" He spat at the creature as he rubbed his bloody arm and disappeared leaving Ichigo alone in the gutter.

_Hmm Lets think Kisshu, I'll start a list _she sardonically began to think

_You constantly annoy me _

_You constantly attack me and my friends_

_You attack my race_

_You tried to kill my boyfriend!_

Her chain of thought was suddenly interrupted, when she caught sight of herself in the reflection of herself in the dirty roadside water 

_Ahhhhh I'm still a cat!!_

Her four tiny legs began to sprint I'm sorry Aoyama-Kun but you cannot see me like this, I must get to café Mew Mew 

I no its really short but I upload chapters in pairs so until next time! Read and review

**P.S I apologise for the tacky food pun but on the other hand it would have sounded better if used Purin but never mind**


End file.
